


Broken Glass

by gender_idontknowher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Fucking Tired, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Positive Lancelot ftw, Tagging is hard wtf, also i'm a tease bc i was going to write smut but then i was like um nah, there's a tiny bit of almost non-con but it's okay our boi's ok, this is actual shit why do people read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gender_idontknowher/pseuds/gender_idontknowher
Summary: When they arrived, Lance ran into the kitchen to make tea, since he was now cold. “Do you want any tea, babe?”“Babe?” Lotor’s heart skipped a beat at the pet name.“I’m sorry. I thought you would like it. Stupid.”“No wait! I really did like it, it made me happy. Plus, what alpha wouldn’t want to be called babe by the most beautiful omega on the planet?” He had walked up behind Lance, putting his arms around him and kissing him softly on his neck, right where his scent gland was.





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> There's quite a bit of fluff, but also, I was going to write smut, but I completely ga(y)ve up because i'm tired and my smut scenes are so bad...   
> Title is the song Broken Glass by Rachel Platten. It's pretty lit, so go listen to it.

  
  


Lance rolled out of bed, ready to start his day. Everyday he woke up happy, since he absolutely loved his job. He worked at Altean Lions, a wonderful company that was created by his dear friend, Allura DeAltea. She invited him to work there after he had been forced to leave his past job because of an incident with an alpha. 

 

Altean Lions was a company that specializes in creating specialized items for children and teens with disabilities. Their logo was an oval with a small lion in the center. Their products ranged from special bed frames to high tech things such as electric wheelchairs and communicators. Lance was a product designer and an important member of the team, since he had a degree in business, and a huge talent for art and drawing. He had good coworkers and a good salary, so he was happy.

 

He looked at his clock, realizing that he woke up early. “Since when do I actually wake up when I need to?” He chuckled to himself, deciding to get ready quickly and go get coffee. His go-to was a columbian blend with hazelnut creamer, but his coffee machine was broken, and why not be nice and buy coffee for his co-workers? 

 

He left his apartment about 30 minutes later, wearing a light blue button up shirt that brought out his eyes with the sleeves rolled up halfway, a purple tie and khaki pants that hugged him in all the most important places. He decided to wear minimal makeup, some eyeliner and mascara, with a small dusting of highlight on his cheekbones. He had a briefcase full of his drawings and his earphones in, listening to a song called ‘I think I’m in Love’ by Kat Dhalia. It was such a cute song, and he loved it. He was listening to his love songs playlist, filled with adorable songs about falling in love with someone. 

 

As he arrived at the nearest Starbucks, he started humming along. He stood in line, looking around the shop. His eyes fell onto a beautiful man sitting by the window looking intently at some papers in front of him. He had long white hair pulled into a ponytail, dark skin, sharp features, and perfectly shaped white eyebrows. The man suddenly looked up, his eyes meeting Lance’s. At that exact moment, Lance felt his face heat up and his neck start to tingle. He quickly looked down, realizing that he was next to order. He stuttered through the order, two large black coffees, a caramel macciatto, a green tea, two vanilla bean frappuccinos, a strawberry creme frappuccino, and a caramel frappuccino. He paid and went to sit down for a bit. The only available seat happened to be right next to the aforementioned gorgeous man, who was still looking at him. He walked over, stomach flipping. 

 

“Hey, mind if I sit here for a bit? I just need to wait for my order to be ready.”

 

“It’s totally fine. Stay as long as you want.” He smiled, his voice smooth and deep. His canines were slightly longer than most peoples would be,  showing that he was an alpha. 

 

_ Damn, even his voice is gorgeous. What even?!  _

 

“Thanks!” Lance sat down, placing his briefcase on the table. He then stuck his hand across the table, offering it to the man. “I’m Lance. Nice to meet you.” 

 

The man took it, shaking it firmly. “I’m Lotor. And the pleasure is all mine.” 

 

Lance blushed, withdrawing his hand regretfully. “So… what are you working on?” 

 

Lotor looked back at the papers, eyebrows furrowing. “Well, i’m working on a product proposal. My company is teaming up with my cousin’s company to create something. I heard that they have a really good product designer, so I’m hoping that they can help.” 

 

Lance smiled. “That’s so cool! Yeah, I work at-” 

 

“Lance!” The barista shouted his name, signalling that his order was ready. Bummer. 

 

“Dang. Well, here’s my number if you want to call me sometime.” Lance said quickly, pulling a pen out and writing it on one of the papers Lotor had in front of him. He smiled and turned away quickly, leaving Lotor looking at his number with a smile on his face. 

 

\-- 

 

The walk to work was quick, Lance dodging people, smiling the entire time. He had just met an attractive alpha, and gave him his number!

 

He walked in, smiling as he waved to the receptionist, Shay, handing her one of the vanilla bean frappuccinos. 

 

“Awww, thanks darlin’. This is exactly what I needed.” She blew him a kiss and he continued on his way. 

 

He passed Hunk, handing him the other vanilla bean frappuccino, then Pidge, giving her one of the black coffees. He handed the other one to Shiro, who sobbed in gratitude. He handed the strawberry creme frappuccino to Keith, throwing him a wink. Purely friendly of course, he wasn’t attracted to that stinky mullet head. He walked to Allura’s office, knocking gently and hearing her say “Oh! Lance, come in!” He entered, seeing Coran sitting in the chair across from her, then handing her the green tea and handing Coran the caramel macchiato. 

 

“Oh thank you so much, Lance! This is amazing!” Allura exclaimed, sipping her tea. 

 

“You’re welcome, Princess. So, what’s the game plan for today?” He sipped on his own drink, the caramel frappuccino. 

 

“Well, I have my cousin coming today. We’re collaborating on some products, and he will want to consult with you about the design. I hope that’s okay with you.” 

 

That sounded familiar. Huh. “Sounds great, princess! When will your cousin be here?” 

 

“In about two hours or less. Here is the proposal. Look at it and start working on some designs, okay?” 

 

Lance took the papers, smiling at Allura. “Got it, boss!” 

 

\--

 

He had been drawing for a while, sketching out different ideas. They all looked good, but Lance had no idea what Allura’s friend would want. 

 

He looked at his watch, seeing that an hour and forty six minutes had passed. He then put his headphones back in, listening to the same playlist from earlier. He kept working, trying out at least six different ideas. 

 

Ten minutes later, someone tapped him on the shoulder. His head snapped up, looking away from his drawings. Right in front of him was Lotor. Lance shrieked ( _ It was a manly shriek, thank you very much. _ ) and jumped. 

 

Lotor smiled, pleasantly surprised. Who knew the beautiful omega from the coffee shop would be the same person that would be helping him with his product. “Hey, Lance. Funny seeing you here.” 

 

Lance blushed, then burst into laughter, causing Lotor to smile. “Yeah, yeah it is. So you’re Allura’s cousin, huh?”

 

“Yup, that’s me. We grew up close, since our parents were business partners. And siblings. That helps. Small world.”

 

“It is, isn’t it. Well, i’ve been sketching some ideas, but I don’t know if they’re what you want. Do you want to take a look?” Lance shyly handed him the papers, mentally praying that Lotor would like them. 

 

Lotor looked through them, looking at one in particular for longer than the others. “I really like all of them, but this one catches my eye the most. Explain it to me?”

 

\-- 

 

After spending five hours talking about different aspects of the drawing, tweaking it and changing bits and pieces, Lotor decided it was perfect. Lance felt the same.

 

Lance also just felt more and more attracted to Lotor the more that they talked. 

 

“So… I have a question.” Lotor interrupted Lance out of his thoughts.

 

“Yeah, go ahead.” Lance answered, smiling gently.

 

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner with me sometime. I think that we have really good chemistry together. This might be too forward, but it just feels right to me.” Lotor said, rubbing his neck.

 

“I’d absolutely love that. And I feel exactly the same. It feels way too soon, but it feels right.” Lance answered, blushing fiercely, which Lotor found adorable. 

 

“Well, can I take you out with me after you finish work?” 

 

“I’d love that.” 

 

\--

 

Their first date went well, with Lotor taking Lance to a wonderful Italian restaurant that he absolutely adored. The food was great, and there were never any awkward pauses in conversation. After, they walked around the city and then Lotor walked Lance to his apartment, kissed him on the cheek, and  asked if they could go out again. Lance agreed.

 

That night, Lance dreamed of Lotor’s scent, oranges and spices mixing with his own peaches and ocean. 

 

\--

 

Six weeks passed, and Lotor took Lance on more dates. One night, over dinner at an extremely fancy restaurant, Lotor set his utensils down carefully, studying Lance, his heart warming at the sight of Lance happily enjoying his meal. 

 

“Lance?”

 

“Hmm, yes?” 

 

“Can I court you? Properly, I mean. Buy you gifts, prove I can be a good alpha for you?” Lotor looked almost shy, his cheeks turning pink. 

 

“I kinda thought you were, but of course you can. I’d really enjoy that. By that, I take that you’re serious about me?” Lance had now set his utensils down as well, resting his head on his hands. 

 

“Well of course I am, Lance. I told you. Everything fits so well with us. It all feels so right.” His cheeks were still pink, and he looked determined. 

 

Lance blushed fiercely. He loved Lotor, even though they had only known each other for a little over a month. “I’m serious about you too, in case you didn’t know. Um… after this, do you want to go to my apartment? To cuddle and watch a movie, I mean. Nothing sexual, yet… I don’t think I’m ready for that.” He looked down at the last part, his confidence fading. 

 

“I’d love that. And don’t worry, I’m fine with waiting. When do you want me to stop courting you?” 

 

Lance put a finger to his lips, thinking. “Well, I have a heat in two months, so how about then. And if you want, you can spend that heat with me.” Lance was still blushing, looking into Lotor’s eyes. 

 

“I’d love to. Want to go watch that movie now?” Lotor reached across the table to rub his wrist on Lance’s cheek, with Lance leaning into the contact. 

 

“Mmmm, let’s go.”

 

They paid, then hurried out, walking hand in hand to Lance’s apartment.

 

When they arrived, Lance ran into the kitchen to make tea, since he was now cold. “Do you want any tea, babe?” 

 

“Babe?” Lotor’s heart skipped a beat at the pet name.

 

“I’m sorry. I thought you would like it. Stupid.” 

 

“No wait! I really did like it, it made me happy. Plus, what alpha wouldn’t want to be called babe by the most beautiful omega on the planet?” He had walked up behind Lance, putting his arms around him and kissing him softly on his neck, right where his scent gland was. 

 

Lance giggled, loving the feeling of Lotor’s arms around him. “Does that mean I can call you other pet names?”

 

“I’d love it. Now. What can I do to help? Do you want me to go pick out a movie?”

 

Lance nodded. “That’d be wonderful. Thanks darling.” 

 

Lotor blushed, pushing his face into Lance’s neck. “I’m dead. You’re so cute.” 

 

“Awww, you flatter me. Now go, find something good on Netflix.” Lance turned around, giving Lotor a small kiss on the lips and patting him on the chest. “Ooh, nice. I like that. 10/10, would sleep on your chest.” 

 

“You’re welcome to sleep on my chest any time.” He winked and walked towards the living room, settling onto the couch and turning on the TV. He decided on watching Mulan, simply because he knew Lance would want to sing along to it. And he loved Lance’s voice (and Lance), so win-win. 

 

A few minutes later, Lance walked in, holding two mugs full of mint tea. “Oooh! Mulan! I love Mulan!” He settled into Lotor’s lap, fitting perfectly. His head was right below Lotor’s chin, so he could easily tilt his head up and be right next to his scent glands. He crossed his legs, trying to be as close to Lotor as possible, shifting around to get comfortable. 

 

“Lance,” Lotor wheezed out. “Stop wiggling so much.” 

 

Lance was confused for about, well, 2.5 seconds, since he quickly felt the growing hardness beneath him. He squeaked and apologized quickly.  _ Holy shit, that’s big. And it’s only kinda hard? Wooooo boy i’m excited for two months to pass.  _

 

Lotor chuckled, putting his tea on the small table by the couch and then wrapping his arms around Lance. “It’s fine. It’ll go away soon, so let’s watch the movie.” He pressed play then set his chin onto Lance’s head. 

 

The movie started, showing Mulan go through her morning, Lance laughing at her efficiency. “It’s ingenious!” 

 

Thirty minutes later, and both mugs were empty, and they were snuggling into each other. 

 

“Um, babe, can you maybe, um, scent me? I mean, you don’t have to, but i’d like it if you did.” 

 

Lotor immediately started to rub his wrists on Lance. “Scent me back?” 

 

Lance rubbed his face into Lotor’s neck, gently licking over one scent gland. Lotor let out a pleased rumble, which Lance answered with a purr. They scented each other for a while, rumbling and purring the whole time. Lance eventually fell asleep, so Lotor gently scooped him up and carried him to his bed. He tucked Lance in, kissed him on the forehead, went back to the living room and took care of the cups, turned off the TV, and wrote a note for Lance. 

 

\--

 

Lance rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, groaning as he sat up. He scented the air, smelling oranges and spices on himself. Smiling, he got out of bed and went to get some water. He entered the kitchen, scratching his stomach. There was a small piece of paper on the counter, which he picked up and read it. In beautiful, neat handwriting, Lotor had written;

 

_ Dear Lance, I’m sorry I had to leave, I didn’t want to overstay my welcome. I hope you slept comfortably. I’ll see you later this week. Also, I will be sending a package to your workplace later, so be expecting that.  _

_ Love, Lotor _

 

Lance smiled, his stomach doing pleasant flips and his omega calling out for Lotor.

 

“I really like him don’t I?” 

 

\--

 

He left for work a good forty five minutes later, not even bothering to shower, since he smelled like Lotor, so yay!

 

He looked around him, taking in the sights of the street around him. It was a relatively empty street, with maybe five other people on it, and even fewer cars. 

 

“Hey! Wait up!” 

 

Lance looked around. He saw a very handsome man with tan skin, long blonde hair and blue eyes running towards him, holding his sketch book.  _ How could I have dropped that?  _

 

“Hey, I think you dropped this!” He stepped closer to Lance, holding the book out to him. When he got close enough to smell Lance, his face turned from nice to quite lustful. He tried hiding it, but it was pretty obvious. But kudos for trying. “Hello,” he purred, obviously trying to seduce Lance, “What’re you doing all by yourself?”

 

“Um, walking to work? I really have to go now. Thank you for giving me my book, but I need to go.” He made to grab the sketch book, but the other man put it above his head, out of Lance’s reach. 

 

“I’m Rolo. It’s nice to meet you. At least let me walk you to work?” 

 

Lance couldn’t help the snicker that escaped his mouth. “Rolo? Like- like the candy? BAHAHAHA! Dude, that fucking sucks!” 

 

Rolo’s face turned dark. “Fine. That’s how you want to play this?” He grabbed Lance’s arm, HARD, pulling him towards his body. “Guess I’ll skip all the dates. I was going to try to date you, but I guess i’ll just skip all that.” 

 

Lance’s blood froze, his heart rate accelerating. “W-what do you mean? Let go of me, I have an alpha!” 

 

“Well, where is he? He didn’t even mark you. He’s probably playing with you.” 

 

“No he isn’t! He loves me! He’s courting me, and-and he scented me! Get OFF!” Lance kept struggling, whimpering as Rolo pulled him closer. 

 

Rolo sniffed his neck, growling when he did, in fact, smell another alpha on Lance. “Well, that’s a shame.”

 

Lance sighed in relief, thinking that his words meant he would back off. However, Rolo pulled him even closer and started to scent him. It burned, and it felt like acid being poured into his skin. His own scent turned distressed.

 

Tears welled up in Lance’s eyes, and he prayed that someone would help him. Anyone. Suddenly, a familiar voice shouted from down the street.

 

“HEY! What the hell are you doing?!” He heard the clicking of heels, and shut his eyes tightly. Then, he heard something colliding with bone, snapping it and the scent of iron permeating his nostrils. He opened his eyes, seeing Allura standing there, holding her knuckles. She was pumping out so many angry pheromones, and it made Lance whimper. 

 

“Come here, Lance.” Allura called over to him, and he found his feet moving on autopilot. He ran to her arms, tears pouring out of his eyes. 

 

“Stupid bitch.” Rolo stood up, holding his nose, and not wanting to fight the obviously pissed off female alpha. She saw Lance as her child, and she would stop at nothing to protect him, which Rolo could sense. Rolo suddenly turned on his heels, running away from the pair.

 

“Lance, my dear, are you alright? That scared me so bad! I’m so glad he didn’t do anything to you. Did he? Did I get here on time?” She flitted around him, turning his head this way and that, checking his body over for damage. “Did he… Did he fucking SCENT you?! That bastard!” Lance nodded, not wanting to talk at the moment. She seemed to know this, so she pulled him closer and helped him walk down the street. “Let’s just get to the office. I’ll call Lotor when we get there.” 

 

Lance whimpered at Lotor’s name, wanting nothing more than his alpha. 

 

\--

 

They arrived at the building minutes later, Lance shaking in Allura’s arms. “Shhhh, it’s okay.” They pushed the door open, Shay bolting up from her seat at the desk. “Is he okay? What’s wrong?” 

 

Allura just shook her head. “I’ll explain later. Call Lotor. Ask him to come. Tell him that Lance needs him.” She directed Lance up the stairs, taking him straight to her office. She sat him down on the soft pink couch, grabbing a blanket for him. She sat next to him, holding him close to her, rumbling to try and calm him down. She ran her hands through his hair, letting him bury his face in her neck. She truly was a maternal figure to him, and the action was something pups would do to their mothers to seek comfort. They sat like that for about ten minutes until Lotor burst through the door, panting and looking frantic.

 

“Lance!” 

 

Lance removed his face from Allura’s neck, blinking slowly and looking around. His face spread into a smile when he saw Lotor. He pulled out of Allura’s arms, opening his own for Lotor. 

 

Lotor quickly ran to him, scooping him up. He wrinkled his nose upon smelling Rolo on  _ his  _ omega. He growled, making Lance bare his neck for him. He pulled Lance closer, looking up at Allura.

 

“I’ll leave for a bit. If you want to take him home, I’d suggest taking him to your house. He’s had quite a shock.” 

 

Lotor nodded, thanking Allura silently. She left quietly, looking regretfully at Lance. 

 

Lotor pushed Lance away from his neck a bit, looking at him in the eyes. “Lance, are you okay?” He saw his lower lip start to tremble, so he let out a calming scent, watching the trembling stop slowly.

 

“I’m okay, but I was really scared. He was so scary. I tried to get him to let me go, but he scented me. It hurt me so bad. My skin burned. I thought he would rape me, Lotor! I was so scared!” He buried his face in Lotor’s shirt, shaking with sobs. 

 

“Lance, he’s not going to hurt you. I’m right here for you. Okay? I love you so much. I’m so sorry this happened to you. Do you want to go to my house? You can rest there. ‘Llura gave you the rest of the week off.” Lance nodded his head, so Lotor picked him up in his arms like it was nothing, and simply walked out of the room. He nodded at everyone else, announcing that they would be leaving for the day. 

 

Lotor gently loaded Lance into a car, trying to not let go of him, frowning when all Lance did was hold onto him tighter and whine.

 

\--

 

When Lance opened his eyes again, he was  staring up at a light blue ceiling.  _ Where am I? The last thing I remember is… Lotor! Where is he? I need my alpha…  _

 

Lance sat up, looking around. He could smell his alpha close by, but why couldn’t he find him? He got out of bed and walked out of the room, being faced with what he guessed was the living room, but you could never be sure. He scented the air again, smelling his alpha so close to him. 

 

“Lance! Why didn’t you call me? You need to lay down!” Lotor rushed over to him, his scent screaming worry. 

 

Lance smiled dopily and buried his head in Lotor’s neck, licking the skin there. “Mmmmm… you smell good, alpha.”

 

“Lance, are you okay? Do you want some tea?” Lotor blushed, trying to keep Lance from doing something he’d regret. 

 

“No, but I do want something.” 

 

“What is it Lance? I’ll get you anything you need.”

 

“You. I want you.” Lance was still licking at Lotor’s neck, nibbling on his scent gland. 

 

Lotor pushed Lance away gently, looking extremely regretful. “Lance. We agreed that we wouldn’t do anything like this until your heat. Don’t ruin your own promise. You’ll just regret it later.”

 

Lance’s head cleared suddenly, snapping him back to reality. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. That asshole messed with my instincts. I’m so sorry.” He rested his head on Lotor’s chest, tears building in his eyes. 

 

“Lance. Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. It’s okay. I’m not mad.” Lotor pulled Lance impossibly closer, letting his scent slip out comfortingly. 

 

They fell asleep like that, Lance crying on Lotor’s chest and Lotor wrapping his arms around his omega protectively. 

 

\--

 

Lance woke up in the same bed he had woken up in the day before, except this time his head was clear, and Lotor was right there with him, holding him close and safe in his arms. 

 

Everything was perfect.

 

\--

 

Lance was recovering. He was so much better, even after just a week he felt fine. After a month and a half, he was only a little scared whenever he thought he saw a flash of blonde hair in a crowd, but otherwise fine. His only worry was his upcoming heat. It was coming up in a week or two, and he knew that Lotor knew, but he didn’t want to talk about it. He needed to talk about it with his alpha, but he hadn’t seen him for a week.

 

Lance looked at the clock, which read 2:10. “Okay, fuck this. I need to call him. We need to talk.” Lance picked up his phone, dialing Lotor immediately. 

 

Lotor picked up after a few rings. “Hey Lance, what’s up?”

 

“Babe, can we talk?” Lance didn’t know that those words would fill Lotor with panic, but well, what can you do? 

 

“Yeah, sure! Is it a ‘we need to meet’ kinda talk, or a ‘we can do this over the phone’ kinda talk? I can do either, honestly.” Lotor was obviously nervous, his voice shaking. 

 

“It’s mostly an over the phone talk, but it  _ would _ be nice to see my  _ alpha _ once in a while. Just a suggestion.”  Sue him, he was bitter. “Anyways, my heat is coming up really soon, like a week or two, and I kinda feel that I need to be in the same place as the person I’m going to share my heat with. I have nesting urges already, and I just wanted to talk about everything.”

 

“Of course Lance, that’s okay with me. I’ve been so busy lately, trying to get everything set up here at work, and I know that it’s no excuse, but i’ve been so busy. I’m sorry babe.”

 

“It’s okay. I understand. I just miss you.” 

 

“Well, Lance, where do you want to have your heat? At my house or your place?”

 

“I’d honestly prefer to have it at your house, but if you want me to have it at my apartment, that’s okay too. I’d feel safer at your house. Plus, stuff smells like you there, so that’s a bonus.”

 

Lotor’s heart squeezed, just by the sheer adorableness of  _ his  _ omega. “Sure, of course you can. Do you want to come over early, say today, and start getting comfortable, nest, clean, whatever you need to do?”

 

Lance smiled wide, and replied happily. “I’d love that. I’ll come as soon as I can. Let me grab some stuff. I’m probably going to want to clean the entire house, mostly to get rid of any smells that aren’t ours, so…” 

 

“Okay, HOW CAN YOU BE SO CUTE?!” 

 

“Sorry?” 

 

“You’re so cute. Oh god.” 

 

Lance laughed shyly, his face turning impossibly redder. “Well, it’s just my instincts. I can’t have any other scents that I don’t want, or my heats don’t go well for me. I get really upset and… yeah…”

 

“Well, I look forward to you coming over later. I have to get back to my work for a bit, but i’ll be home around seven tonight. I love you darling.”

 

Lance cooed into the phone, feeling so loved. “I love you too, my beautiful, strong alpha.”

 

They stayed on for a while more, many more words of love and praise shared before they hung up. 

 

\--

 

Later that day, Lance was on his knees, scrubbing the floors of Lotor’s apartment like his life depended on it. It didn’t, because Lotor wasn’t some evil purple alien that was constantly trying to steal something important from them, of course, because that would be absolutely crazy! Aliens didn’t even exist. He had already scrubbed all the other rooms, but this one was the one that  _ really  _ mattered. It was Lotor’s bedroom, so it was very, very,  _ very _ important. This was where he was going to be spending his heat, so it had to be absolutely perfect. 

 

Lance stood up, walking over to the hamper. It was full of dirty clothes that needed to be washed, and Lance had told Lotor that he would do it, but right now, using them felt like a better idea. Lotor was going to be home in two hours, so Lance would have plenty of time. Lance grabbed everything in there, some blankets from the hall closet, and some sweaters from Lotor’s normal closet. He brought them to the bed, dragging them all around him, weaving them all together, making a nest. It might just look like a messy pile of clothes, but to him, it was perfect. He quickly stripped out of his clothes, putting on a pair of boxers that he had brought with him, and one of Lotor’s huge sweaters, then laying in the nest and pulling a blanket over his head. He drifted to sleep surrounded by the scent of his alpha. 

 

\--

 

Lotor walked in the house, half an hour early. He looked around himself, realizing that everything was more clean than it had been a while ago. Not that it had been really messy, but the floors, rugs, and counters were so clean that they seemed to shine. He took off his coat, hanging it in the closet and toeing off his shoes. “Lance? Lance, i’m home!”  Hearing nothing in return, he walked through the house, scenting the air. He followed the most recent trail of Lance’s scent, which led to his bedroom. He gently knocked, and then entered the room. His eyes were immediately drawn to the bed, where his lovely, beautiful Lance was laying, surrounded by his beautiful nest, wearing  _ his  _ sweater. A pleased rumble left his throat before he could stop it, and Lance sat up quietly, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

 

“You’re back.” Lance’s voice was rough from sleep, but still full of affection for the man in front of him. “Wanna come in? I made it for us. Do you like it?” He gestured to the nest around him, smiling up at Lotor softly. Lotor’s heart sped up, his eyes widening. 

 

“Yes! I do! Just, I need to change. I’ll be really fast I promise.”  

 

Lance looked up at Lotor, face turning red. “Can I have your clothes after you change?”

 

Lotor smiled softly, leaning in to kiss Lance’s forehead. “You can have anything you want.” 

 

Lance grinned, face turning brighter than Lotor thought possible. Suddenly, he moved forward, grabbing at Lotor’s shirt. “I want them now, instead.” His long, slender fingers suddenly started pulling at the tie, undoing the buttons. 

 

Lotor blushed and let Lance do what he wanted. When his shirt was off, Lance eyed his abs hungrily. 

 

“I want to rub my face on your abs.” Lance’s face was determined, and he reached out and rubbed his wrists all over Lotor’s body. “Mine. This is mine.” 

 

\--

 

A week had passed, Lance had officially moved out of his apartment, and had started to eat and drink more. That indicated that his heat was close, and the increased urge to just fuckin  _ jump Lotor’s god damn bones _ also gave it away. It was like every time he saw Lotor, he just wanted to jump him, bare his neck for his alpha,  _ anything _ . They couldn’t even kiss anymore because as soon as their lips met, Lance would get ridiculously wet. Normally that’s a good thing, but not when they just wanted to kiss goodnight. It just got uncomfortable for Lance.

 

He was startled out of his thoughts by Lotor walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around him from behind and kissing his neck. “Good morning, beautiful.” 

 

Lance sighed, happy, then squeaked when he felt slick starting to leak out of him. “AH! Get off me really quick ok?”

 

Lotor looked slightly hurt, but when he breathed in, he realized why Lance had needed to get him off. 

 

His omega looked at him, eyes searching Lotor’s frantically. Lotor’s purple eyes were lust blown and his scent had turned possessive. “When will your heat start, Lance?”

 

“Well, it should be here either tomorrow or the next day. Most likely sooner than later.” Lance knew this for sure, since there was a constant hum of arousal residing just below his skin at all times, and he was starting to get small cramps every now and then. He just really hoped that it wouldn’t be painful like the last one.

 

“Okay. I’ll take a week and a half off then. Sound good to you?” Lotor kissed Lance’s forehead gently, his eyes searching for any unhappiness. Luckily he found none, and instead, Lance’s scent was happy, and he was smiling. 

 

Lotor knew then that he had too much love for this boy.

 

\--

 

Their day continued on like that, Lance avoiding contact with Lotor and Lotor barely keeping himself in check. He was trying to respect Lance’s boundaries. He could do that. That was fine. This was fine. Everything was fine. And everything was, honestly, fine until they were on the couch watching a movie, both of them on opposite sides of the couch, as far as they could be from each other, and Lance’s calm scent suddenly turned sweeter than Lotor had ever smelled it. His pupils dilated and his heart started racing. His head slowly turned to where Lance was sitting, being met with a beautiful sight. Lance, panting and removing his clothing, face red. 

 

“Is it here?” Lotor asked, now red as well.

 

Lance nodded, crawling towards Lotor, pawing at his crotch. He noticed with pride that his alpha’s dick was already half hard, just by his scent. “Can I? Please?” The scent of his heat thickened more in the air with every second, pulling possessive, dark growls from the alpha above him. 

 

“Of course, baby blue. But first, let’s go back to your nest, okay? Does that sound good?” Lotor gently tipped Lance’s chin up, blue eyes meeting his own purple ones. When his omega purred, body going limp, chin still held in his large hand, Lotor already knew his answer.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment or a kudo if you feel like it!!! <3


End file.
